Polymeric materials such as fluoropolymers, including fluoroelastomers and fluoroplastics, are used as topcoats for fusers of electrophotographic devices. These topcoat materials provide low surface energy and/or high chemical resistance, as well as thermal stability useful for toner releasing in fusing operations. Because fusers are constantly engaged with paper and toner, conventional topcoat materials are prone to damage, which limits the fuser service life.
Aromatic polyimides are known as tough polymers due to their mechanical strength, abrasion resistance, chemical resistance and thermal stability. These are desirable properties for fuser topcoats. However, polyimides also have high surface energy, which is undesirable for fuser topcoats.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide polymer-based materials, structures and/or fixing members with low surface energy.